tvokids_arthurfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:WillTheArthurandBusterFan5050/A Bew Game Idea: Arthur Tapped Out (Or Elwood City Tapped Out)
NOTE: The following is a previously written blog posted on the original Arthur Wikia website I've had this idea for a few weeks even though I kept forgetting it and remembering it and now I'm going to write it before I forget. First, how many of you are familiar with the game "The Simpsons Tapped Out?" Well I guess I should have started with, "Do any of you know the game 'The Simpsons Tapped Out?'" My mother started me on that game last year and, I'd say what level I'm on but I don't want to brag so my lips are sealed unless you insist I say so. Anyway, how about an Arthur game called "Arthur Tapped Out?" Or at least "Elwood City Tapped Out." There's also the game "Sponge Bob Moves In," although I've never played it because you have to pay for that game and I don't think I can afford it (not sure I want it right now anyway, I'm sure I don't need it though.) But I say there should be an "Arthur Tapped Out" game where you can build Elwood City any way you want, or try to build it the way you think it is. And hopefully earn characters. The differences are, Elwood City does not blow up in a Nuclear Meltdown, and there is no swearing or anything provocative of course, this should be Child-Oriented or even Older-Child (Tween/Preteen Oriented). And the characters should be able to talk, but nicely unlike in "Simpsons Tapped Out." Unh! I had to turn down the volume on that game so I wouldn't have to listen to my Springfielders yell at me or complain to me or insult me. I know it's just a game but still, I cannot take their mouths. I mean whenever Bart says "Get Bent!" to me, I send him to school for goodness sake. Now I don't have to listen to him or those other loudmouths anymore, but at least the game is now more bareable to play. Anyway, back to Arthur Tapped Out. I say this game, like "Simpsons Tapped Out," should be free unlike "Sponge Bob Moves In." If the Simpsons are popular enough for this and being the longest running animated show in America (if not the whole wide world), why not Arthur, the second longest running animated show in the U.S. (which I still cannot believe.) Oh, we also shouldn't have to obtain things with donuts (actually it's doughnuts), which are very hard to get, and cost money from your bank account or credit card (not sure becuase I never bought donuts but either way you have to use actual money to buy donuts) and I spent 30 just to get a police car for my police station today! They should get more I think this idea sounds lot better than my "Fairly Odd Parents Tapped Out" idea, which would be nice too. But I think I have a better chance of "Arthur Tapped Out" coming into existance. Should there be an "Arthur Tapped Out Game?" or even an "Elwood City Tapped Out Game?" Category:Blog posts